kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Drankli Panda
Drankli Panda is the 13th and longest serving President of Ficko in its history. He has served since winning the 1993 election and is incumbent as President of Ficko. He is also one of the oldest living spe humanoids in the KC. Drankli was born in 1710 into the wealthy and notable Panda family, cousin of Tyler Panda (minority rights activist) and child of Nonzad Panda and Berethara Panda. At a young age, Drankli was engaged in many activities, mostly legal and academic studies, leading him to become a lawyer and later a university lecturer. Drankli was first a union representative and defence lawyer, defending union members from employers and eventually organising his own protest against cuts to workers' provisions. During this time, Drankli was a staunch supporter of Po Bjorban. He served as a legal defence in such famous cases as the trial of President and General Yove Kanib, known political activist and terrorist Malcolm Jodin, and gangster Leften Cerning, as well as Maggie Juncer, kingpin of a crime syndicate. Drankli began his political career after much pressure from his family, peers, friends, colleagues (pretty much everyone) in 1947 as a democratic business overseer, overseeing and democratically running the Johnson Ltd. business, eventually becoming a Fickolean senator in 1949. Drankli served as the senator for both Khartoum Central and Metron (Ficko City). Under the administration of Graham Trampson, Drankli was appointed as a director on the Board of Directors for the Education Commission, which he served on until Trampson's assassination. He was later appointed to Chairman of the Board under Gordon Biggog for two years. In 1993, he ran for the President of Ficko against James Frymer and won over 60% of the vote. Since then, he has had one of the most consistently successful electoral records in Fickolean political history, with no election result falling below 60%, despite the 4 Party system, and with an approval rating never dipping below 72.5%. He has also served the longest of any president, 25 years, the second longest being 15 years (Mary Haveland, Kate Baniff, Po Bjorban). Personal Life Early Life Drankli grew up... North East Alifcan Revolution When Drankli was aged 20, in 1730, the North East Alifcan Revolution broke out in the region of Catmap, primarily affecting Sobrim City, Ficko City and Blocka. The revolution resulted from the Great Fire of Sobrim City, as well as anxiety and greivances for the Governmet's authoritarian control and lack of oversight and support in this area. The result was that Sobrim City declared its independence, whilst Ficko City also declared seperate independence, and was bought by Marry in 1741. Sobrim City became an ally of Marry and of Ficko City, and began primarily trading through this region. This would lead to the Alifcan invasion of Catmap and other areas of North Eastern Alifca, which would cause the war between Marry and the Alifcan Empire, and eventually, the 'War of Two Worlds' between the Apporrossian-Marry alliance and a union of Fickolean states. The immediate effects, which affected the Panda family, however, were the relocation and expulsion of many of the City's elites to rural villages. The Pandas were one such family, and one of Drankli's cousins, Busani, was killed in the ensuing violence, as Drankli's family was arrested, put in vegetable trucks, and taken to find another home. Drankli's father managed to use connections outside of Sobrim City to find temporary housing, however he died in 1738. From 1730, for six months, the Panda family discretely travelled away from Sobrim City, homeless. Drankli's mother was murdered after refusing to give over her jewellery to a soldier transporting refugees out of Sobrim, in 1740. At this time, Drankli seperated from his family, stole a motorbike, and found refuge in a rice farm outside Namploon, around 3,000 miles from Catmap. He worked on the rice farm, doing manual labour and reading for a farmer named Canipp Masmen, who swore he would become King of Alifca one day, which Drankli rebuked at the time. He worked there for 7 years before travelling to Alifca City via merchant caravan on the back of a brahmadillo, a journey interspersed with flights on space cars and journeys on high speed trains, which took him around 2 years. He paid for much of his travel and his food using family debts, promising pieces of art to others, and using charisma to convince merchants and traders to help him in his journey to end the War of Two Worlds. When Drankli managed to get to Raineton, he drafted a charter to end the War of Two Worlds by forcing Marry to adopt a constitution similar to that of Ficko's, whilst also retaining independence. As part of the deal, Ficko City would remain part of Marry. He then took the plan to the Raineton Congress of Judges subsidiary committee, which then took him, along with a number of other lawyers, to the Congress of Judges Palace in Alifca City to view the proposal. From then, he continued to draft the charter with a number of other individuals, including Abatti Khan and Lumo Sname, social activists, and then proceeded to act as one of the key negotiators and diplomats negotiating the end of the War of Two Worlds with Marry, who would have to offer the treaty as a compromise. Marriage Aged 195, in the year 1905, Drankli met his future wife Drojo Pandon, with whom he began spending much of his time. At the time, Drojo had set up her own independent cookie company, Drojo's cookies, and had since returned to university to study advanced economics after corporate law. Drankli and Drojo married in 1912 in Doloosioo, and honeymooned in Mascos and Ficko. Drojo decided to take Drankli's surname, given that Drankli's family had been one of prestige, associated with his brothers as well as Tyler Panda, and given its similarity. The two of them had three children; Que, Zolt and Bear Panda, after each one the both of them setting up a new charity in their name. Drojo and Drankli also took up martial arts in their spare time, and learnt to become proficient in these skills. Drojo later recommended that Drankli should run with Jod Bluth as Vice President, and later after that recommended that he run for President himself. Directorship on the Educational Commission (1951-1953) Drankli, who had converted to the Tap party following its surge in popularity in 1949, was a senator in Khartoum Central before being selected as a candidate for the Board of Directors in Graham Trampson's Education Commission by the selected Chairman, Al Ping, a strong believer in the interactionalist educational perspective (believing children should be taught to interact and thus learn, rather than taught what is known). Drankli was one of the first pioneers of the wholly interactionalist 'micro-society' educational model, which was merely a suggestion put forth by himself as well as fellow director Gagnus Marchme, which was rejected by the rest of the Board. The reason for Al Ping's selection of Drankli is likely associated with his family background, based on Drankli's brothers' educational record, as well as Drankli's books on the 'Ideal Future'. Drankli's appointment was a controversial decision by Al Ping, however on many issues, Drankli aligned himself with other directors and used his charisma and persuasion (since he had been an experienced lawyer) as well as his legal knowledge to support peers in their quest to realise their own educational, political aims, thus boosting his own popularity. On a number of occasions, Drankli met privately with the Secretary for Education, Jose Pigchester, and discussed privately matters of state, as well as philosophy and academia. The two forged a relationship which allowed Drankli to exert influence over matters elsewhere in education, such as division of funding. The two also remained in contact after the death of Graham Trampson, Jose later recommending Drankli for the position of Vice President, runnning mate of Jod Bluth, notable Tap religious leader (Jogoist). In 1953, Drankli met President Graham Trampson, just one month before his death, alongside the other directors, to discuss plans for the new educational model to be put in place. The model was realised to some degree under Gordon Biggog, Trampson's successor and a Bandi, however at that point Drankli was no longer on the Board of Directors. Drankli was removed from his position in the Board of Directors for the Education Commission, as is standard procedure, however most other directors remained present on the board. Presidential Election (1993) Plans In 1992, Drankli had succumb to pressure from other senators, as well as the deputy leader of the Tap party herself, as well as his wife and family, to run as vice president on the same ticket as candidate Jod Bluth, Jogoist religious leader and politician hailed for his impeccable moral record. Originally, the two had set out polling highly as future leaders, (although they were not set to beat the incumbent President, James Frymer), but later, after allegations of Jod Bluth's sexual misconduct emerged, their polling ratings fell. The Tap Party hired Gogolix-man and Muss Tramp as investigators to investigate the claims and aid the police in order to determine a verdict before the campaign. The investigation found that Jod Bluth was innocent and that the accuser had actually been a shapeshifting alien who had intended to sabotage Jod Bluth's campaign by an anti-jogoist Empranilist named Stokely Buttchog. Buttchog as well as the alien shapeshifter, named A1 Juh, were both arrested, the former imprisoned, the latter acquitted. Jod Bluth was cleared of all charges and returned to his campaign, however Drankli announced his intentions to run as a lone candidate as a result of both the accusation and political differences that had come to light. Upon hearing from a second hand source that Drankli intended to run as a lone candidate, Jod Bluth dropped out of the running. Drankli Panda was confirmed by the Tap party as the given candidate. Campaign Drankli's campaign focused primarily on improving education and reversing deregulation which had "allowed economics in Ficko to spiral out of control of any known force, causing the start of an avalanche of economic downturn". Drankli stressed that "the only measurable option now is to take serious measures with serious consequences that can bring about the stability of the Fickolean economy once again." Drankli won the primary's resoundingly, a number of candidates coming out in support of him after such elections. Ultimately, towards the end of the electoral process, James Frymer announced that he did not intend to run for a third term, if he were to win the second, leading to the Drankli Campaign calling the President "feckless and non-commital, seeking power but a bail when it counts". Furthermore, there was a large public move against James Frymer, and after the Brewn candidate, Tedrick Piston, moved dramatically to the right in announcing a policy of foreign investment to resolve Ficko's economic crisis, the only reasonable alternative was for a left-wing candidate, swaying centrists towards Drankli. Drankli Panda then won the election by 60%, appointing Breshing Gos as his vice president, and opposition Tap candidates Randall Burd and Brea Shipley as ministers, as well as inviting Jod Bluth to be a religious representative and director of the Board for the Education Commission of the 14th President. First Term of Presidency (1993-1998) 1993 Economic crisis In order to avert an economic crisis that had already begun as what the Ficko City Journal described as 'likely a precursor to a greater attack', Drankli appointed Secretary Amy Faschance to help set up the Central Mortgage Bank of Ficko, which then issued vast loans through the government to bankrupt businesses and banks. It also allowed other companies to buy up lost assets. Furthermore, the 'Second side' of the plan of restructuring was to nationalise numerous bankrupt companies and fund mergers and acquisitions which would allow them to continue to exist. In the case of 'HarriBank', a bank that had lost trillions in assets as a result of the 1993 financial crisis, the government nationalised the bank, organised a merger with Jumbo Banking, and maintained ownership of both assets and shares then used by the newly merged bank. Similar scenarios occurred with other banks and businesses. Breaking up of monopolies At numerous points throughout his presidency, Drankli has been responsible for overseeing the Fickolean Commission for Anti-Monopolism, and implementing executive orders as well as senate or parliamentary orders to break up companies deemed as monopolies. TAXEN & co. (1993) Upon taking office, Drankli first adressed the problem of financial crashes and sought to increase government regulation and also introduce 'public bulwark' companies to control and regulate the market. Drankli ended up breaking up TAXEN & co, a shipping and merchant company which also used cheap manufacturing, as it had a monopoly over Fickolean buznatane, used to create the necessary plastics, as well as controlling all factories, some even unused, in the Central Port District of Macka Packa, and Dongas, according to Fickolean Special Enquiry into Anti-Monopolism, set up as a pre-cursor to the Fickolean Commission for Anti-Monopolism, which came into effect in 1998. Originally, anti-monopolist agencies had been nationally delegated, however Drankli centralised the system and took matters into the hands of the Planetary Government due to 'incompetence' as well as 'negligence', due to the fact it was felt that breaking up these monopolies would result in disinvestment and would lead eventually to financial collapse. Warhammer-Nansive conflict (1994-1999) On the 125th, 1994, the Warhammi Federation began an invasion of Jaraken with no prior announcements. The Supreme Leader of Warhammer, John Done, had ordered the invasion to take place on the dark side of Jaraken (i.e where it was night time), so as to increase the element of suprise. Warhammer launched as many as 100,000 spaceships, deploying around 2,300,000 troops within the first month of attacking. Drankli's response initially fell in line with his 'pacifist' appearance which denounced the weapons trading of his predecessor, as he rallied countries to cut off economic ties with Warhammer in the UP. His address to the UP was witnessed by Mascos, Biackaar, Snod-Lipton, and Demark, as well as many other nations. In it, he threatened trade sanctions and tariff sanctions on planets that did not cooperate with an intergalactic oil embargo of Warhammer. The oil embargo was accepted in most planets, however the Quidermin Union, which consisted on only Biackaar and Snod-Lipton at the time of negotiations, conducted talks with Ficko, exchanging greater quantities of oil for a lower price (in secret) in return for their cooperation in the oil embargo. After the oil embargo was accepted, on the 281st, 1994, Warhammer continued the invasion of Jaraken, taking over large swathes of land and using the tactic of 'rural sacrifice' where they would burn the crops of villagers, and take other villages hostage in exchange for their surrender. Many of these villagers were then transported to safely Warhammi controlled areas and put to work. These tactics were condemned by the international community, particularly Ficko. Drankli responded by deploying thousands of aid workers above and beyond the charities already engaged in the conflict. On 296th, 1994, the Javel Republic fell apart and voted for the monarchy to be reinstated due to the history of great soldier and tacticians ruling as monarch, and due to the instability of the republic, which was loosing major oil fields and therefore becoming unable to deploy troops via military transport due to a lack of fuel. King Malmoo the First/ Second (he was the First of the 'new monarchy' however his father had previously been King), took the throne and position as 'head of state' and called for Fickolean military aid. Drankli put his proposal to both the parliament and the Senate, both of which voted affirmatively for funding Jaraken's military and also supplying weapons to Jaraken, which took place from 344th 1994 onwards. The use of Fickolean Crab Tanks, Heavy and Medium Tanks, as well as 'i-drones', proved successful in slowing down the speed and success of the invasion, however it could not reclaim the oil fields. Thereafter, Drankli responded to a proposal in the senate to start bombing raids on Warhammi troops and vehicles by destroying Warhammi convoys travelling into Jaraken from Warhammer, and blockading supplies. He also authorised the use of Fickolean ground troops to retake land. By 385th, 1997, Jaraken had successfully won the war and retaken the land taken by Warhammer. By 1999, forced from from both Warhammer and Ficko had completely left Jaraken, however Ficko's arms deals remained, and though arms trading decreased after this point, it was still 53% greater than it had been prior to the Warhammi invasion of Jaraken. Oil Crisis, 1996 In 1996, following the subsidies of vegetable oil to Biackaar and Snod-Lipton in exchange for interplanetary support in the oil embargo of Warhammer, as well as the subsidies made for Jaraken to help fuel their oil-based technology, Ficko was suffering from an oil defecit, and as such the price of oil, and therefore the price of plastic production and in turn, the price of plastics (which consisted of most goods) went up. To deal with this, Drankli began importing crude oil from Jaraken to replace the vegetable oil they had lost, whilst also funnelling money into agricultural growth schemes. The government gave out subsidies to oil-farmers to grow their oil fields, costing the government (sq)20trillion and requiring outstanding external loans. These loans were primarily to Apporross and Doloosioo. Election of 1998 Drankli was re-elected in 1998 by 61% of the vote, promising a long-term plan. Drankli suggested that he would 'act as though were sure the Tap party would win the next five elections,' in making long term plans for infrastructure projects which could only succeed with a long line of Presidents willing to continue his vision. Drankli judged that the Fickolean population had shifted left and that, as long as this could be shown to be sustainable, and as long as Drankli remained a figurehead, Tap party politics would prevail for a long time. As well as this, Drankli firmly had the support of the senate, with a large Tap majority. Second Term (1998-2003) The 10-year plan Drankli announced his plans for a number of infastructure projects, as well as the sharp forced rise in the mechanisation of agriculture, a decision that triggered a growth in extra-planetary investment in Ficko from outside planets such as Mascos and Apporross. These projects would include the Yatou river bridge and tunnel in Indismelt, the Dhana Banking Complex which would centralise bank oversight and state banking operations, and the Riccard Threesister Extension at the Macka Packa Spaceport. State Ventures In 1999 Drankli began the expansion of an existing organisation, 'state enterprise', that had invested in building companies and projects and sponsored the manufacture of goods beneficial to the healthcare and education systems. Drankli used the expansion of state ventures as a justification for a new tax plan that led to numerous companies rebasing in Apporross. These state ventures began to include, controversially, buying up property through the Central Mortgage Bank of Ficko, and buying art through state owned museums and art galleries. The Ficko City Arts Library and Macka Packa Art Gallery became organisations worth hundreds of billions of square within weeks, where they had previously been museums that were under-funded and under-staffed. On 19th, 2000 (Mt), Drankli's parliament affirmed a bill he had proposed, to allow a direct relationship between the numerous art galleries and collection funds and the Central Mortgage Bank of Ficko, essentially allowing them unlimited funds in art auctions, so long as experts believed they would return a greater profit. At the historic Hypling New Arts Convention of 2000, thousands of artists exhibited their work, and in four seperate auctions over a week long period, affiliated organisations with the government and art galleries sponsored by the government bought up numerous modern and contemporary works and spent a total of sq13billion. As well as this, Drankli set up the Fickolean Stock Investment Fund, which employed thousands of stock brokers and expanded the education of stock-market matters in universities in Ficko, and pouring trillions of square into investments outside Ficko. This venture took off after the economy stabilised in 2001. Election of 2003 In 2003, Drankli was re-elected for his third term, done 3 times before, with a margin of 59%, one of the best in history. His electoral margin fell 2% from his last election, in 1998, most likely due to harsh criticism from Schoosh and Brewn opposition candidates Jacob Arkin and Grandad First in his massive escalation of the government deficit. All candidates promised they would reduce the government deficit, including Drankli Panda, who proposed that the infrastructure projects and investment injections he had spent public debt on were "sure to grow the economy and repay themselves." The Tap party also made all efforts to minimise the perceived impact of a large public debt, and instead focus on the economic growth that had occurred under Drankli's presidency. Third Term (2003-2008) Category:Ficko Category:Presidents Category:Politicians